Legacy of a Soldier
by Lord of Darkness
Summary: A story of the history of Seed and Culgan. It starts out in Seed's small hometown but will eventually end up in his involvement in the Highland empire More like a prologue than an actual chapter. please R


Legacy of a Soldier- (History of Culgan and Seed)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- A Spirited Beginning  
  
  
  
It was a quiet day in the village of Dominia in the Kingdom of Harmonia nothing really new or exciting was going on except for the regular kingdom festivals, but this all quickly changed. It was on this day that a villager beaten badly managed to crawl his way into the village muttering something about bandits at the nearby Tiger mountain, but since everyone in town was too hyped up about the festival no one really paid attention to his warnings. Minutes later ten burly men with giant cutlasses came running in to the village cutting down people left and right without hesitation. All at once the bright colorful festival was turned in to a nightmare filled with dead bodies lying in pools of their own blood.  
  
It was at this point that a young red-haired man came running in with a fiery rage determined to end this madness. He ran in swinging his word wildly taking down two bandits at the start. Now as the other eight began to realize what was going on then they stopped burning village and started fighting for their lives. "Did you bastards really think you could overtake my village without going through me?" the man shouts as he lops one of the bandit's head right off his shoulders. "You are just a kid you can not hope to defeat us." one bandit screams as the remaining seven charge towards the red haired man. Just then two bandits fell to the floor with arrows stuck in their chests. "I told you not run ahead so far you might get yourself killed." Another young man says as he comes running down the hill with a bow in his hand. With only five of them left the bandits reluctantly fight on reassuring themselves they still outnumber their enemy. The combined team of the two men quickly destroys the enemy forces leaving only one bandit left.  
  
As the one survivor begins to run towards the exit of the village he is quickly shot down by with an arrow from the bow of the archer. As the bandit with an arrow in his chest is looking up at the two of them he manages to utter out the words "Who are you…?" "I am Seed recall that name on your journey to hell!" the young red haired man replies as he plunges the sword into the bandits chest. "Well done Seed you skills as a swordsman are improving." The young archer says as he puts away his bow. "You aren't so bad yourself Diaz." Seed says with a laugh. "Now we must go to Mt. Tiger to make sure this threat is ended now." Diaz states as he runs off toward the path to the mountains.  
  
Mt. Tiger was rugged this time of year, it was briskly cold and snow was beginning to fall. As the two warriors began to ascend the mountain they came upon a bandit outpost with a single soldier slacking off inside. By the time he had realized what was going on there were already two arrows stuck in his body courtesy of Diaz. "Ha, if this keeps up killing these guys will be a joke." Diaz says with a chuckle. As the Seed and Diaz continue their way up they decide to camp midway up the path. They find a small cave and set up camp.  
  
That night a loud roar can be heard nearby. It woke up Seed quite abruptly but it didn't seem to phase Diaz. "Hey Diaz you hear anything?" Seed asked. "Mmmm… what is it morning already? Diaz mumbled as a reply but then went right back to sleep. "Fine I'll go outside and check myself." Seed says angrily. As he crawls out of the tent another loud growl can be heard. The cry pierced the silent night air but it still didn't wake Diaz. "Damn how the hell can someone sleep through this." Seed thinks to himself. His thoughts were cut short by a sudden swipe at his face. Seed fell to ground and as he pulled himself up he found himself face to face with a giant bear. As his first reaction he pulls out his sword and swings deep into the bear's body but it but it doesn't affect the mammoth bear. The sword attack only seemed to enrage the bear even further as it charged Seed and cornered him into the corner. "Uhhhh… is this the end?" Seed mutters as the bear moves in to kill its prey. Just then an arrow flies through the night sky and pierces the bear's thick skin. It doesn't slow him down but it draws his attention away from Seed. As the bear slowly staggers towards Diaz at the entrance of the cave Seed plunges his sword into the bears back but the bear keeps moving. "How much can this thing take?" Seed yells aloud. "I have no idea but we can't take much more." Diaz replies as he shoots another arrow into the bear's skin.  
  
Suddenly a strong gust of wind burst into the cave knocking the bear against the cave wall. "Get out of here while you still can a!" A dark, mysterious voice shouts. "We had better listen to him whoever he is." Seed yells as he runs towards the exit of the cave. Outside the cave a loud roar is heard followed by a yelp of pain. "Sounds like whoever helped escape also took care of that monster." Diaz said in between his staggered breathing. "Well it's almost morning so we might as well continue our journey." Seed says as he continues up the mountain path.  
  
After about an hour of climbing the bandit camp was in site. It was single log cabin surrounded by a large wooden fence. At the top of the fence there were two lookouts equipped with crossbows that were ready to shoot anything that moved. "Hmph, I was expecting a little more than this from the great bandits of Mt. Tiger." Seed says with a laugh. "Hey shut up you idiot if they hear us you will wind up with in arrow stuck in head." Diaz whispers threateningly. "How are you at firing a bow?" Diaz asks. "Eh, not bad I suppose but why does that matter? Seed replies inquisitively. "Well then take my spare bow and will each take out one of the two guards" Diaz states. So Seed takes the bow and sets it up to fire a shot. Diaz fires his arrow and hits one of the lookouts right in the heart. Seed however shoots his arrow straight in to the sky and manages to shoot down duck flying overhead. "Well I never said I was that good." Seed says. This attracts the bandit's attention and they begin run out of their base and head towards Seed and Diaz. "Well it looks like we are going to do things the hard way!" Seed says with a laugh as he runs off into battle.  
  
Note: Before I get any more flames about reviewing my own story it was my sister who reviewed my stuff under my own name. If anyone knows how to remove a review from someone on the site please tell me it would be greatly appreciated. 


End file.
